Like I Promised
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: a KiriTai - Kiriha X Taiki- Fic from Digimon Xros Wars. This story happen in season 1,Hope you guys are enjoyed and hard reviews are welcome here :D


Yay! My first fanfic about Yaoi about Kiriha X Taiki :) this soft one, you will see the hard one on my cousin :D and by the what this is for my best friend and my favorite author who inspired me!

Like Promised

Kiriha stood on the edge of cliff in somewhere Zone. Greymon wondering why he silent.

'Kudou Taiki...what a interesting boy...' he thought. Greymon sniffed on him. "Are you okay, Kiriha?"

"Nah, I just wondering the red x-loader boy..."

"You want fight with him?"

"No, I want do something interesting to him..." he spoke as he stand up and prepare to take off.

Meanwhile...  
>"Batooook!" sniffed Taiki. "Are you okay,Buddy?" Ask Shoutmon.<p>

"I think he get caught a flu..." guess Zenjirou. Akari shoved him a towel. "Thanks Akari..." he smirked.

"Gheez! You too long in Lake Zone..." she protested.

"Well, guys let's take break here..." he said as they rested. Kiriha went to his zone and sneak on them.

"What you planned to them, Kiriha?" asked Mailbirdramon.

"I want to kidnap...Taiki..."

"W-what!" he surprised as he almost screamed.

"You will obey my oreder without question right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, now... I need some kinda Digimon who can make trap here..." he thinking until he got idea

Taiki heared someone called him.

"Hey, guys..." he said as the Xros Heart stopped chit-chat.

"What?" said Shoutmon.

"Do you heard someone calling me?"

"Ah! In your mind Taiki" sai Zenjirou.

"Seriously! Fine... I gotta check it..." said Taiki as he stan up and went the very dark forest.

Then Taiki accidentally stepped to trap and fall to it. "WAAAA!" he screamed. Surely Xros Heart heard it. 'Yes! Now I need to get rid of them...' thought Kiriha as he reload Cyberdramon.

"Go block their path until I said stopped..." he command as it nodded and went away.

"Augh! This really hurt..." said Taiki as he tried to get up.

"Hey..." called Kiriha.

"Kiriha! uh... would you mind to help me?"

"Hum... in one condition..." he said with mysterious tone.

"What that?"

"You will do anything what I said this whole night..."

"Uh... fine..." he said without suspect him. He give him a hand and carry him out the hole.

"So what I need to do? Allied with you?" said Tiki.

"No... you will do this!" he said as he moved his lips an pressed it to him. Taiki shocked at first and tried to get away from him but Kiriha stronger than him. He finally give up and let him. When he pulled away, Taiki eventually move back.

"W-what are you doing! This is mistake Kiriha!" he protested.

"There is no mistake... I want you,Taiki..." he said as Taiki blushed, he can't believe Kiriha was a gay.

"N-no! I better in that hole whole night than you did something weird to me!" he rejected.

'Hum... fine then plan b...' thought Kiriha.

"Oh, so you want to break the deal? I have something nice to you..." he said as he pointed to his camp of Xros Heart. They was trapped by a lot Blue Flare's Digimon.

"Do you will let your selfishness hurt them if you wont break your deal?"

'What the hell!' thought Taiki while he shocked. Mailbirdramon's sweat dropped as he guard him.

"Uuugh! Fine! But why you want me so much!" he confused. Kiriha stepped more closer to him and touch his chin.

"You will see..." he smirked as he kissed him again. Taiki trie to ressit but Kiriha grabbed both his hand . The heat started more hot and hot. After Kiriha saitisfied kissed him, he licked his lips and tried to enter his mouth. Taiki ouldn't get off him and he accidentally moaned which make him can enter his mouth and explored it. Taiki can't hold his moan and keep moaned which make Kiriha more wanted him.

"Ugh... please stop this,Kiriha..." he said with pleadingly tone. Kiriha stared his eyes. 'he so cute..' he thought as he went down and kissed his neck. "Aah... Kiriha..." he moaned. He licked it at first an started to sucked. Taiki almost screamed and keep making sound. Kiriha finally bite him.

"Aaargh! Thar hurt!" he protested.

"Sorry..." he said as he kissed him deeply. Taiki eventually silent an enjoyed a bit. When they pulled away. Kiriha smirked to him as he blushed.

"Don't say you hate this... you enjoyed right?"

"Ugh... No!..." he said as he started walk away. Kiriha immedeiatly grabbed his han.

"Wait...'

"What?"

"I love you..." he finally spoke. Taiki blushed but then he finally run away from him.

Taiki arrived at the camp.

"Where have you been?" she mad to him.

"Sorry... I lost..." he said as he scrath his head. They didn't notice the blue flare arrvied in there.

The next day, they get ambush from Tactimon and retreat for safer place but they already burn the forst and they didn't find place to runaway since Tactimon bring a lot forces.

"We gonna doom!" depressed Zenjirou. Akari cried while hugging him.

"C'mon! I can't turn back like this... uugh!" he hopeless while they were being trapped by Tactimon. Tactimon walk closely to Taiki and raise his sword. "You will die this time, red general..." said Tactimon evilly.

"TERRA DESTROYER!"

Taiki open his eyes and saw Kiriha with his Metalgreymon landed and fighting him. "Run!" screamed Kiriha as he release his all army and open a path for Xros Heart to runaway. When they were bit far from Bagra Army, Taiki worried Kiriha.

"What wrong?" asked Shoutmon.

"I don't think Kiriha will win..." he said

"C'mon! He the strongest opponent I ever know! How can he lose to him?"

"I can't just...turn back on him like that... I need to go back and save him!" he said.

"Oh no! Not your bad habit again!" Akari panicked.

"I promise I will be back...' he said as he ride Dorulumon and running back to Kiriha's place.

"You're not bad, but you will die because you ruined my plan!" yelled Tactimon as he slashed Metalgreymon. "AAAARGH!'" Metalgreymon screamed and fainted eventually.

"Noo!" shocked Kiriha and tried to retreat but his army blocked his path and Tactimon hit with his fist. Kiriha fall on the ground and can't stand up. "Say your last wor-"

"DORULU TORNADO!" the attacked hit him perfectly an making a fog around them. Taiki carried Kiriha and vanished in front of him.

Kiriha wake up in middle of desserts. He noticed Cutemon was healed him. "Kiriha!" shouted Taiki as he run to him. "Hey..." he spoke.

"You okay?"

"Not really... but why you save me?"

"I...uh... I just can't turn back on you like that..." he blushed.

"I know you can't forget last night..." he smirked evilly.

"N-No! You saved my life and I owe it..." he deny him.

"Nah, I don't need you to save me..." he sai as he touch his cheek. "I need you..." he said as he kissed him. Taiki was stunned and completely forget Dorulumon and Cutemon was beside them. Dorulumon quickly clapped Cutemon's eyes.

After he pulle away, Taiki still stunned with red face. "Guess I prove it?"

"Prove what?"

"That I love you..." he whispered with naughty tone. Taiki immedeiatly pushed him away.

"Gheez! Get enough with this!" he blushed.

"Hehehe... fine, See you around..." he said as he reload Mailbirdramon and prepare to take off.

"And remember Taiki...' he pointed at him. Taiki look back to him.

"You always mine..." he smirked and flew away. Taiki's sweat dropped.

"I never thought you will have kind relationship like that, Taiki..." said Dorulumon.

"Please Dorulumon! Keep the secret!" he plead to him.

"Fine fine..." he mumbled as they walk to returned to their team.

The End

Yay! finally finished ATTENTION! IF YOU HATE YAOI THEN DON'T READ THIS! (Omega! I should said this on the top!) anyway who love this please reviews!


End file.
